1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabproof and bulletproof jackets. In particular, the present invention relates to a stabproof and bulletproof panel, which is constructed in such a way that a plurality of stabproof panels for protecting the body of a user from bladed weapons, such as a knife, a machete, a stiletto and switch-blade, are attached to the front surface of a bulletproof panel for protecting the body from the bullets of firearms, such as a pistol and a rifle, thereby allowing the panel to have both stabproof and bulletproof functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a bulletproof jacket for protecting the body from bullets is basically comprised of a garment, a bulletproof panel, and a panel covering. In general, a stabproof jacket is basically comprised of a garment, a stabproof panel, and a plate covering. The bulletproof panel, which is the principal element of a bulletproof jacket, is generally manufactured in conformity with a standard (NIJ STANDARD-0101.03) for testing bulletproof jackets established by the National Institute of Justice (NIJ), U.S. Department of Justice. It is generally tested by a test organization affiliated with the NIJ, such as H. P. White Laboratory Inc. to determine whether a bulletproof panel has been manufactured in conformity with these standards or not.
A variety of stabproof jackets and a variety of stoneproof jackets are manufactured to protect the body from bladed weapons, such as a knife, a machete, a stiletto and switch-blade. Korean Utility Model Publication No. 91-5180 discloses a stoneproof vest, in which many folds of carbon fiber cloths are interposed between outer and inner covers, and a protective panel formed by bonding two protective fabrics 10 to the upper and lower surfaces of a rubber plate 11 or fiber reinforced plastic plate is inserted into a space between each neighboring carbon fiber cloths. This stoneproof vest is easily manufactured, is easily bent, and allows a wearer to be moved. However, this stoneproof vest causes the movement of the body to be inconvenient owing to the weight of rubber plates, and this inconvenience is increased owing to the weight of protective fabrics attached to the rubber plates. Korean Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 91-009505, as shown in FIG. 2, discloses a protective vest, in which a vest body xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d having neck and arm openings 23 and 24 and reinforcing strips 25 is formed by two protective plates 21 and 22, a woven stretch fabric is attached to the lower end of the vest body xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, and a plurality of protective pieces are attached to the woven stretch fabric while being overlapped at their edges. The prior art protective vest can protect the body of a user from the sharp blade of a bladed weapon when the sharp blade is brought into contact with the large protective plates 21 and 22 of the vest body xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. However, the small protective pieces 27 are attached to the woven stretch fabric 26, so two neighboring protective pieces 27 are widened to form a space therebetween and the sharp blade slips on the protective pieces 27 into the space when the sharp blade is brought into contact with the small protective pieces 27, thereby allowing the shape blade to pierce into the body and the body to be damaged. Additionally, when the sharp blade is upwardly brought into contact with the stretch fabric, the sharp blade pierces into the body and seriously damages the body while the small protective pieces 27 are raised up.
There are disclosed a variety of stabproof panels for protecting the body from the blade of a bladed weapon and a variety of bulletproof panels for protecting the body from bullets fired from a firearm. The stabproof panels can protect the body from the sharp-edged blade of a bladed weapon, but cannot protect the body from bullets rapidly projected from a firearm. On the other hand, the bulletproof panels can protect the body from bullets rapidly projected from a firearm, but cannot protect the body from the sharp-edged blade of a bladed weapon and. However, there is not disclosed a stabproof and bulletproof jacket for both protecting the body from both the sharp-edged blade of a bladed weapon and bullets rapidly projected from a firearm. Accordingly, one of the stabproof jacket and the bulletproof jacket is utilized separately from the other in accordance with circumstances or purposes. As a result, when a firearm and a bladed weapon are simultaneously used, its user is jeopardized while performing his duty.
In order to solve the problems, the assignee of the present patent application filed Korean Pat. Appln. No. 1999-0007174. This patent application discloses a bulletproof panel for bulletproof jackets, which is manufactured in conformity with a standard (NIJ STANDARD-0101.03) for testing bulletproof jackets established by the NIJ, U.S. Department of Justice which is certified by a test organization affiliated with the NIJ, such as H. P. White Factory Inc. as shown in table 1. As shown in FIG. 4, the assignee of the present patent application discloses a bulletproof panel for bulletproof jackets, which is comprised of a front plate 45, a plurality of high density polyethylene films 44 stacked with one on top of another for dispersing impact energy, and a rear plate 46 formed by sewing together a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics 46 for minimizing frictional heat and deformation, the front plate 45 consisting of a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics 41, a felt 50 formed by forcibly inserting thin aromatic polyamide fibers or high density polyethylene fibers and a shock-absorbing member 51 into a scrim 52 woven in the form of a net using aromatic polyamide fibers or high density polyethylene yarn, and a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics 43.
However, the prior art bulletproof panel filed with Korea Industrial Property Office by the assignee of the present patent application is capable of protecting the body from bullets, but cannot protect the body from a sword or spear having a sharp end.
In general, a stabproof jacket is basically comprised of a garment, a stabproof panel, and a panel covering. The stabproof panel, which is the principal element of the stabproof jacket, is generally manufactured in conformity with a standard (NIJ STANDARD-0115.00) for testing bulletproof jackets established by the NIJ, U.S. Department of Justice. It is generally tested by a test organization affiliated with the NIJ, such as H. P. White Laboratory Inc. to determine whether the bulletproof panel has been manufactured in conformity with these standards or not.
For reference, NIJ STANDARD-0115.00 is explained in the following description. Stabproof jackets covered by this standard are classified into one of two distinct protection classes depending upon the type of threat environment. Within each threat protection class, the jacket is further classified into one of three protection levels. The levels of protection indicate the stab energy the vest is expected to satisfactorily handle. The classification of a jacket panel that provides two or more levels of protection at different locations on the panel shall be that of the minimum protection provided at any location on the panel.
Level 1 stabproof jacket: a low-level protection jacket suitable for extended wear and generally consealable
Level 2 stabproof jacket: a general duty garment suitable for extended wear
Level 3 stabproof jacket: a high-level protection jacket suitable for wear in high risk situations
The stabproof jacket should afford protection against injury from penetration by knives, edged weapons, and sharp-pointed weapons while ensuring that the movement of the wearer is not unduly restricted.
There are two protection classes defined in this standard. One is intended to deal with threats that might be expected on the street from high quality. Commercially machined edged knife blades. This class is referred to as the xe2x80x9cEdged Bladexe2x80x9d class. The other protection class is intended to deal with threats that might be expected in a corrections environment. Lower quality knife blades and spike style weapons that have been improvised from other materials typically characterize these threats. This class is referred to as the xe2x80x9cSpikexe2x80x9d class.
The three levels of protection presented in this standard were derived from a 1997-1999 PSDB program where the frequency distribution of the energy that can be delivered by a male population using several stabbing techniques was characterized. The lowest energy level corresponds of the 85%, the next energy level corresponds to the 90%, and the highest energy level corresponds to the 96%.
For any given protection level, the test protocol requires the knife blade or spike to impact the test sample at two distinct energy levels. The first energy level, called xe2x80x9cE1,xe2x80x9d corresponds to the percentages described above. At this condition, a maximum blade or spike penetration of 7 mm is allowable. The penetration limit was determined through research indicating that internal injuries to organs would be extremely unlikely at 7 mm of penetration. The test protocol then requires an overtest condition where the knife blade or spike kinetic energy is increased by 50%. At this higher energy condition, called xe2x80x9cE2xe2x80x9d, a maximum blade or spike penetration of 20 mm is allowable. This overtest is required to ensure that there is an adequate margin of safety in the stabproof jacket design.
In the design of the bulletproof panel and the stabproof panel, protection capability against a bullet or blade should be superior, and the deformation of a panel should be considered to prevent the rearward deformation of the panel from damaging a user. Additionally, the panels should fulfill various requirements that the panels should be lightweight, give a feeling of comfort on wearing to a wearer and be inexpensive.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a bulletproof and stabproof panel, in which a plurality of stabproof panels are attached to the front surface of a bulletproof panel, thereby protecting the body from both bullets and swords.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a stabproof and bulletproof panel, comprising: a bulletproof panel comprised of a front plate consisting of a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics, a felt formed by forcibly inserting thin aromatic polyamide fibers or high density polyethylene fibers and a shock-absorbing member into a scrim woven in the form of a net using aromatic polyamide fibers or high density polyethylene yarn, and a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics, a plurality of high density polyethylene films stacked with one on top of another for dispersing impact energy, and a rear plate formed by sewing together a plurality of aromatic polyamide woven fabrics for minimizing frictional heat and deformation; and five to twelve stabproof panels brought into tight contact with the front surface of the bulletproof panel.